


制服

by Tacia



Series: Every Little Thing [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacia/pseuds/Tacia
Summary: 不定期更新，更新字数不定。每次更新都是一个小短篇，内容之间没有太大的关联。





	制服

**Author's Note:**

> 不定期更新，更新字数不定。每次更新都是一个小短篇，内容之间没有太大的关联。

星联的制服从来都不是以舒适而著称的。当你穿着制服的时候，你永远会觉得领子紧的要死，你走路只能直视前方；衣服紧身得要命，你不得不随时随地保持自己挺拔的身姿和体态——无论男女。它用它又紧又硬的质感无时不刻的提醒着穿着它的学员：你是未来星联的官员，你的一举一动都是星联的表率，学员，注意你的言行！

制服带来的不适感让大多数人在有选择的情况下对它敬而远之，但是这件衣服所带来的荣耀和它背后隐藏的含义却让更多的人对这身衣服趋之若鹜。

学员JIM也是“我恨制服”的会员。可是JIM对制服的喜爱却有其他的原因。

*******

JIM有个棒透了的室友，和他一样，星联一年级生，学医的。他们在穿梭机上相识，他介绍自己叫McCoy，才从一场糟糕的婚姻中解脱，现在只剩了一把老骨头。所以JIM叫他BONES，尽管McCoy抗议了很多次，但是JIM都不予理会，仍旧叫他BONES，虽然Bones每次都会抗议这个叫法，但是就抗议强度而言每次都在递减，JIM觉得他的室友很快就能适应这个新名字。

********

话说回来，JIM喜欢BONES绝不是一时兴起，他喜欢他是有原因的。

上一场糟糕透顶的婚姻留下给BONES的不全是不堪回首的过去，至少他训练了BONES很多生活技能，比如：家务技能。BONES不管再忙总会把寝室打扫得干干净净，如果他有多余的时间，他甚至会帮JIM整理他那一边的房间。可惜他整理房间的速度永远跟不上JIM弄乱房间的速度，所以他那一边的房间总是井井有条而JIM那边的房间更自我放飞一些。

********

经过一天的体能训练，JIM回到寝室，草草冲了个澡便倒在床上不省人事。半夜紧急铃声响起，JIM一跃而起，手忙脚乱地到处翻自己的制服。然后他痛苦的发现自己的制服全都没法穿了——他所有的制服全都皱巴巴的躺在他那边的洗衣篮里。虽然星联的制服都是防皱设计，可是这次这种设计也没办法拯救JIM的制服；制服上遍布的酒渍和其他不知名的污渍对他的制服更是毫无帮助。JIM无助的看着洗衣篮中自己的制服，同时在心里默默地倒数着时间——半夜的紧急集合都是有时限的，超过了时限没有到规定地点集合那么这门课程会被判不合格。

绝望之中他打开了BONES的衣柜——见鬼！BONES带走了他自己全部的制服。这时JIM才后知后觉地想起中午的时候BONES发给他的一则短信，因为某个移民地爆发了大规模的疫情，所有的医学院学生都被召集去参加救援，因为救援时间难以估计，所以BONES带走了他所有的衣物。

JIM半绝望的抹了把脸，把视线投向了BONES的洗衣篮，感谢上帝！那里有件制服！JIM迅速地跳到了洗衣篮那里，捞起BONES的制服就往身上套。完全合身！这是JIM喜欢BONES的另一个原因：他总是能从BONES那里捞到干净/能穿的制服。无论如何BONES的衣服至少不像JIM的衣服那样皱皱巴巴，遍布污渍。

穿上制服，JIM总是刻意忽略制服上的第一颗扣子——除非在极其正式的场合——不扣上扣子就会扣分的那种场合，JIM才会不情不愿的扣上扣子并在能离开那个场合的第一秒解开扣子。今天的情况有些特殊，在赶往集合地点的路上，JIM有点疑惑的想，今天的空气有点过于稀薄，他快要不能呼吸了。JIM下意识地扯了扯制服的领子，他并没有扣上第一颗扣子，为什么还是会觉得那么地憋气？

集合点近在眼前，墙上的倒计时已经进入最后10秒，JIM很开心能在最后一刻赶上，环顾四周，这次至少有1/3的人没办法及格了。JIM替这些失败者默哀了3秒钟，便将注意力集中在了面前的教员身上。

一定有哪里不对。JIM有些迟钝地摇摇头，教员的声音越来越遥远，在一切陷入黑暗之前，JIM脑海里漂浮着这样的念头。

********

“嘿，JIM，你能听清我的声音吗？”

黑暗中有谁在轻摇着JIM的肩膀。BONES？JIM想。这不可能……BONES还在某个不知名的殖民地和某种不知名的疫情战斗呢。不要打扰我……我想多睡会儿……

“嘿，JIM，你能听见我的声音吗？JIM？”这次肩膀上的触碰的力道比刚才大了些，音调也更焦急了些。

是BONES的声音……JIM迷迷糊糊地想，啊，BONES回来了……

“JIM！”再一次地焦急地声音在JIM耳边响起，那只手再也没有摇晃JIM的肩膀，而是轻轻地拍打着JIM的脸颊。JIM伸出手，抓住那只在他脸上不断拍打的手塞进被子里：“BONES，别闹，我再睡一会，闹钟还没响呢……”

“待会儿，JIM，先别忙着睡，睁开眼睛。你能看清我吗？”语气里的焦灼感因为JIM的回应而略为减轻。被子下JIM的手被轻轻地握了握，然后抽了出来。温热而干燥的手帮他将床头的灯光调试的略微柔和了些。

JIM有些费力地睁开了眼，“我当然能看清你，我又不是近视……”揉着眼睛，JIM半是抱怨地看向一直锲而不舍打扰他睡眠的BONES，“老天，BONES，你居然这样出来上课，你不怕被扣分吗？”

JIM瞪着眼前穿着皱巴巴制服，满脸胡茬的McCoy，“你还好吗？”

“这句话应该是我问你。”BONES摆出平时用来威胁对付那些从来不听医嘱的一年级新生的怒视，“你现在能听清楚我的话，看清楚我的脸吗？”

“当然能！”JIM的脸上出现了一记坏笑，“如果你再离我的脸更近点我会看的更清楚，Baby~”JIM精准地将自己吻过的手指放到了BONES的嘴唇上，然后看着BONES气急败坏地咆哮着让他躺下，好让自己继续检测JIM的身体数据。

“说真的BONES，移民地的疫情这么快就控制下来了？为什么才两天不见，你就把自己弄得那么狼狈？看样子没有我在的地方你还真照顾不好自己。”

“两天？JIM，我从移民地回来已经三天了，还没算上路上的三天和因为通讯落后信息延迟的一周时间。你知道三天前当我在移民地接到通知说你已经因为不知名的过敏进了ICU是什么样的心情？尤其是这个过敏原是因为我的衣服上沾染了药剂而我没有在第一时间清洗我的衣服造成的。”

“嘿，放轻松，BONES。这不是你的错。是我未经询问从你的洗衣篮里拿出你换下的衣服穿的。错在我。如果我一直在第一时间清洗我的衣服就不会发生这种事情了。别自责，不是你的错。”

“当然不是我的错！哪个白痴会抓医学生换下来的制服穿，还穿到过敏！”

“啊，你说的白痴这里正躺着一个！”故意忽视BONES声音里掩饰不住的小小破音，JIM露出他招牌式的“我就是这么闪耀的KIRK”式微笑，JIM将两手交叉放在耳后，两脚交叉望向BONES：“我能出院了吗？Dr.McCoy？”

“最后一项数据检查合格了你就能出院了，但是接下来的一周，你都必须到医院来复查。”

“谨遵医嘱。”再次轻轻握住BONES的手，JIM低声说。

********

这件事之后，BONES不管多累，工作多晚，在他下班之前他都会将自己弄脏的制服在自己的工作区域内处理干净。在Dr.McCoy的衣橱里永远都有一件干干净净的制服挂在那里，用来应付JIM的不时之需，甚至在以后星舰的日子里，这个习惯也从未改变过。


End file.
